The Feel of a Gun
by CatastrophicMeltdown
Summary: *Germerica  slash* Alfred has a thing for guns. It's almost too bad that Germany is doing target practice today...


**AN:** Written for a contest for #GerMerica on dA. I should have been writing other things... OTL

The prompt was write about your favorite kink. The main one in here is guns, but OF COURSE I managed to throw in a mention of uniforms *coughcoughHACK* ^^

* * *

><p>He couldn't honestly say <em>why<em> they turned him on. Every time he tried he just couldn't pinpoint it. Maybe it was the feel of the hard metal against his skin, of the power held in his hands in such a compact package, of the inherent _danger_ of them.

Sometimes he hated his thing for guns. They didn't distract him out on the field, but when it was all over it was hard to ignore the erection he was always sporting. It was damn near painful at times, and little embarrassing to have to deal with.

But there were definite upsides to it. Like when his lover was doing target practice.

Ludwig carefully aimed at his target. Standing straight, arms outstretched in front of him, Beretta gleaming in the sunlight. He pulled the trigger, emptying a clip into the paper cutout hanging at the end of the long range.

He reloaded as Alfred brought him the simple paper cutout. The shots were all lumped around the heart and head of the cutout. Alfred smirked.

"Hm, not bad for a warm-up. Ready for the real challenge?"

Ludwig smirked as he brought the gun up to Alfred's face, gently rubbing the muzzle across his jawline and down his neck. Reveling in the shiver his action caused, he said, "Level it up today, Alfred. I feel like challenging myself today."

Trying to ignore his suddenly tighter pants, he walked over to the controls for the course. He punched in a few codes, and studied the German while he waited. He let his eyes trail over the strong arms and torso, perfectly accentuated by the black wife beater Ludwig was wearing. Blond hair shimmered slightly as a light breeze blew a few strands into his face, which were quickly pushed back into place. The man's pants were tight in _all _the right places, and he was unashamed to let his gaze linger on his ass.

But his eyes were inevitably drawn to his hands. They held the gun securely, yet gently. He watched as Ludwig almost _caressed_ the gun, playing with the safety while he waited for the okay from Alfred. Suddenly Germany moved, bringing the gun up to his face. Alfred knew he'd been caught staring again as Ludwig ran the gun up the side of his neck and jaw, reversing the move he'd used on Alfred. Blue eyes locked as he ran the gun across his lips, placing a feather light kiss along the barrel.

Alfred's breath hitched as he watched the display. Ludwig always knew exactly what to do to get him hot and bothered in a matter of seconds.

He jumped as the monitor beeped, distracting him from the display. Germany smirked and grabbed some ammo, then walked out onto the field. At America's nod he crouched and took cover, waiting for the first target to appear.

The first appeared, and Germany exploded into action. With a shot to the head and the heart, the dummy went down. Two more appeared, and then more, as Ludwig took them all out with lethal shots. Alfred watched as he took out the targets, feeling his pants grow almost painfully tight. There was something so erotic about seeing a man handle a weapon with such... finesse. The fact that it was a gun only made it particularly appealing to Alfred.

After all, Ludwig was smoking hot doing just about everything.

The program ran down, and with a final wave of dummies Ludwig stood victorious in the middle of the field, not a single one having made it past his defensive boundaries.

Alfred clapped and wolf-whistled as Ludwig jogged up to him. "Not bad there, champ! We'll have to make it a little harder next time, won't we?"

Ludwig's smile took on a predatory gleam as he grabbed America's belt, pulling him close so they were nose-to-nose. "Make it harder, hm? Now I wonder, are you referring to the course, or to the evidence of your reaction to it?"

He shifted his hips, and Alfred whimpered as they just _barely_ brushed over his erection. "A-ah, I was referring to the course."

Ludwig hmm-ed as he lightly kissed his neck, gently pushing him onto the course table. "Is that so? Well, I don't think I can help you with that – I'm much better at mechanics, as you know. This, however," he ground his hips into Alfred's, making him moan obscenely, "I'm quite sure I can help with."

Alfred locked his legs around his waist, rolling his hips to get more of that delicious friction. He heard Ludwig's breath hitch, and mentally patted himself on the back.

"Still, I might need help with that."

Alfred pulled back, confused. Suddenly he felt hard metal run up his leg, ghosting over his erection before it went under his shirt. The cool metal pressed teasingly against his skin as Ludwig used it to push up his shirt. Panting now, he glared at Ludwig.

"Don't think I won't get you back for this. I know all about _your_ little kink for uniforms, love."

Ludwig smirked and licked his lips. Hand and metal ghosting over Alfred's skin he said, "I'll hold you to that."

He ran the gun over _that spot_ on his hip, and no words were spoken for a while.

* * *

><p>"Do you <em>always<em> have to use it against me like that?"

He felt Germany's smile against the back of his neck as he said, "Of course. You're so much fun when you're provoked."

He rolled over and pouted at Germany. Ludwig only laughed and pecked his lips. "At least we made it to a bed this time. I did not relish the feeling of pebbles digging into my skin the last time things got out of hand at the training field."

Alfred couldn't help but laugh as he thought of his lover's disgruntled face and slightly bruised skin. "Your skin's just too easily bruised!" He pressed closer, lips brushing against Ludwig's neck. "Hm, I would've said sensitive, but I honestly can't complain about _that_."

Germany snorted even as he shivered, rolling his eyes at him. "Sometimes you have a one track mind."

"Everyone does, when it comes to sex."

He couldn't honestly deny that and remained silent, shifting to a more comfortable position. He felt the gun dig into his hip and fished it out from underneath the sheets, placing it on the nightstand. Alfred watched him, thinking about their earlier conversation.

When Germany had settled back in bed he asked, "So, which uniform do you want? My white Navy officer one or your old black one? And do you want any _accessories_?"

Ludwig stared, a slight flush coloring his cheeks. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

Alfred giggled as he started to drift off. "You could mention it more."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are much appreciated. :)

If you guys think I should do the porn I left out in deference to the contest rules, let me know. If I get enough who want it I may write it.


End file.
